


There's Still Time For You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Oubliette, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Lucy stuggles to make sense out of what is happening to her.





	There's Still Time For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

DISCLAIMER: The characters contained in this story are the creative property of 1013 Productions and FOX Broadcasting and are used without permission. 

TITLE: There's Still Time For You  
AUTHOR: waterfall  
EMAIL: **RATING: PG**  
SPOILER: Oubliette  
SUMMARY: Lucy Householder tries to make sense out of what is happening to her as she lies dying in the backseat of a car. 

Written for the Beginnings XF Lyric Wheel. It ends with a beginning. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Lyrics to "100 Years", recorded by Five for Fighting and written by John Ondrasik, were provided by Kashmir. 

* * *

He says that she needs my strength. 

I'm so tired of all this crap; I have no more strength to give. 

I'm just so cold. 

He - that FBI guy - thinks that this is happening to me because of that other girl getting taken, that since the same guy took us both that somehow we're connected. How can that be? I don't even know who she is. What's her name? Amy? She's all of what - fifteen? 

What I went through when I was fifteen I wouldn't wish on a dog. I'd been out of that cellar for two years, but my world was still as dark as when I was trapped there. I couldn't stay at home, and hospitals wouldn't keep me. Not that I'd want to be there anyway. The street was the only place where I didn't feel those four damp walls around me. 

He says that she needs my strength, that I'm the only one who can help her now. How can I help her when I can hardly help myself? I can hardly breathe. 

We're both cold and have trouble breathing. 

How do I even know this? What in hell is going on? How do I know that the kid is in trouble? Maybe that FBI guy was right, and this means that I'm supposed to do something. 

Everything hurts. It feels like someone is pounding on my chest and holding me down. I can't get any air, and everything hurts. 

If I can't breathe, then maybe kid, I can give it to you. You gotta get away from that guy. You gotta have some kind of decent life ahead of you. Not like mine, no, not like mine. He had me for five years, but it's like he's had me for all those years till now. I couldn't go back to a life with my folks after all that. You can. 

Hey, fifteen, there's still time for you. 

You can have what I didn't. There's boyfriends and prom and learning to drive. There should be college and getting your first apartment stuff to deal with. You should go have the life you started out having and not let getting taken stop you from having it. 

You've got your hundred years to live, kid. Make the most of them. 

end   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to waterfall


End file.
